ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
User talk:Spocklan116
Just to let you know: If you leave a message unsigned (to sign just type ~~~~) or under an old heading, I will not respond and that will be your fault so you loose you get nothing gooday sir. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lachlan Hoffmann page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Chris the Saiyan (talk) 19:51, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the Enclave Would you perhaps be interested in being the first PC Enclave Conscript? I read over your characters background, and I'm convinced he'd make an ideal candidate. 02:23, October 16, 2013 (UTC) DUII article I had already made one, but a seperate one for the perk is fine as well. Feel free to copy paste from this. http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Domestication_Unit_Phase_II 04:58, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know, I'll take care of it. - Chris 21:28, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm unblocked now... hopefully we still have a mutual article editing thing we had, like I can help you with your articles if needed. Oh, and we should collaborate on a character together seeing as you are the only active user currently. ~Nero RE: Requesting rights Wow, really glad you made the request! You're our most consistent editor and I know you're here a lot so I've been wanting to give these to you for a while. I just didn't want to scare you away if you weren't ready for them. Consider it done - I've already given you the rights so if you clear your cache they should show up for you on your profile. I'll add you to the list of admins shortly as well. Thank you, and good luck! - Chris 08:22, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Timeline No problem, it was looking a tad icky and I like to keep things (layouts, at least) concise. --Kastera (talk) 16:05, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :Also, Fireburn messed up and put a delete tag on Military Issue'ed Mech-Suit a couple days ago, so can you delete it? (Remember to remove this link after it redlinks) --Kastera (talk) 21:10, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Hoffmann review Hoffmann is good start for a unique character. His vault childhood is good way to explain his skills, but I feel that the Enclave would have placed him a research/tech position rather than armed forces. Just a suggestion: if you want to alter him into a tech position, you could always have him get injured and be decommissioned from the armed forces. Besides that, I feel that Hoffmann being in the Enclave brings the same problem that VeteranLegionary had putting his character in the Legion: the Enclave is kind of a hive mind of a faction, where Hoffmann is just a cog in the Enclave machine without much in the way of creative freedom to have him develop his personality further. The reason that my characters are often so long and biographical is because they're wanderers, so it gives me a lot of liberty of have them go where they want, talk to people, have adventures and generally be larger than life figures. If you make more characters, I recommend that the be wanderers. Also, you kind of gloss over what he did in the three years he was in the Capital Wasteland. Three years is a lot of time and I'm sure he some stories to tell about his patrols before heading to Little Navarro. (Probably want to use Lachlans' Tales for this). I left some parenthetical 's in Hoffmann's article, so there are some things to expand upon. I also don't feel especially attached to him as a human being. I don't know what he aspires to do with his life, if/how he wants to change the wasteland or even what his basic personality is. I know you told me in chat that he's shy, but this doesn't really come across in his article. In Lachlan's tales you say he didn't have many friends, but we don't know why (because he was shy, because was a jerk, because he was content on his own?) Overall: it's a start, but you have to work on making him a human being. --Kastera (talk) 19:25, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Hoffmann images Are you aware that you can just upload new versions of images under the same name instead of uploading a new image entirely? --Kastera (talk) 06:52, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting me know, yeah I was unaware it was my turn again. :P 13:34, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :Now it's your turn. :P 03:29, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Fallen Angels Campaign Approval Good day. I was about to start another section in my Fallen Angels (organization) RP info page in this wiki. But I think I'll require the help of an admin to do so. I wish approval to make a campaign following the Legion's defeat at Hover Dam where after 1 year of occupation in Legion lands, they manage to make a temporary ceasefire treaty with the NCR and Mr. House. Following that, they seek revenge against The Fallen Angels mercenary nation which has occupied North Eastern legion lands. They start by recouping their losses by occupying smaller tribes near the legion after their extensive lost of land since the defeat after the 1 year occupation. Thereafter, they convince other tribes near Lincoln to invade FA lands and then as they do that, they quickly invade the Coloradan Occupation Front (area occupied by the FA after the first FA-Legion war). During this campaign, the Fallen Angels loses the war. As the legion closes in on Lincoln (which holds advanced weaponary which would make The Legion more dangerous than ever if they got their hands on it), Sigvart / Demon has to go on a journey to The Divide where he has heard that old nuclear war-heads are stored (he can't launch the nukes at the Legion as it would only delay the inevetible), chased by the legion on the way. He gets there and meets up wit Ullysses. He has a fight with Ullyses whom convinced by The Courier, doesn't want any sort of nuclear bombs to be launched. He has a fight with Ullysses and wins (though doesn't kill him.) He then goes to the controll room, orders the remaining FA soldiers to retreat into the wastes and launches the nukes (not all of them, this is just one of many controll rooms.) The room however, is bound to not handle the pressure, so he has to evacuate. But as he does so, he finds out that Legion soldiers has reached the area. He has to fight his way through them, but he doesn't do so in time. The nukes are launched, the area round Lincoln suffers yet another apocalypse, The Fallen Angels collapses into a shell of what it once was, The Legion, despite not gaining the advanced weapons, regains its strength after several conquests and takes back some (not all) land from New Vegas and the NCR previously owned by The Legion, the controll room collapses and Sigvart is thought dead. Sigvart isn't dead. He fell into a nine year coma, taken care of by tribals that happened to pass by. When he wakes up... he searches for the Fallen Angels. And when he finds them, he plots a horrible and cruel revenge. And that my friend, is the short version of the campaign I intend to make. :P So, do I have your approval? - SigvartTheDemon Spirits of Wyoming RP since eden is gone you wanna join in and post? Thus far its just me and Sigvart. CaptainCain (talk) 17:51, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Vault-Tek Is there a reason that Category:Vault-Tek Vault and Category:Vault-Tek technology are spelled with a 'k' rather than the normal 'c'? Is it to distinguish canon Vault-Te'c' from fanon Vault-Te'k'? --Kastera (talk) 17:55, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Featured articles I talked to Chris a bit ago about rotating out the featured articles on the main wiki page that have been there for 16 months. I've decided to use the 'random article' button to came up with five prospective articles, listed below in the collapsed column. What I need you to do is to tell me which three (3) you would like to see most to replace the current slideshow. I've asked the other admins to vote and a tiered point system (3 points for first choice, 2 points for second and 1 point for third) will decide what gets to be featured for about two-ish weeks. --Kastera (talk) 04:44, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :Yep, talk page works just fine. --Kastera (talk) 04:53, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Mothership "something" RP would you be interested in joing me and Steve in this RP? Let me know. Also over at Fallout Fanon wiki we could use authors like you and Eden, its a pretty laid back and easy work place and our admin, OvaltinePatrol is pretty cool. Most of the folks you've RPed with here are over there also and we could always use the extra creative muscle and judging from your work here you'd be a great addition to the wiki. CaptainCain (talk) 19:39, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Alright man, as for Fallout Fanon just let me know about questions about it. CaptainCain (talk) 02:25, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Re:Another Thing If you took offense to my comment I apologize and perhaps I should explain what I meant. I guess you can say that my views are influenced by the rules and regulations that we have over on Tranquility Lane, any sort of Enclave cell or Brotherhood chapter that is made on the wiki tends be either deleted or heavily chopped down. Its simply that we view that having too many Enclave and BoS pages tend to dominate the region they are based in, tend to be OP and complete mary sues. This is by no means a reflection on the work here, one the rules are far more liberal in that regard, too most of the pages here aren't about crazy, powerful groups and such but rather there are characters, soldiers and so on. These are totally acceptable with the folks over at TL just so long as they are within reason. Spock I can tell by the pages made here that there is a legitimate effort put into the articles that make them rather interesting and add to the universe. What I meant was is that sometimes certain pages can go beyond the pale, I rather rigid and conservative in regards to canon so if I see a new FEV or Power armor naturally I see a red flag. I was simply telling him that if he chose to move to the wiki that he would have to tread carefully with such groups. Again I apologize. CaptainCain (talk) 03:55, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey spock there is this guy over on the Fallout fanon wiki who is really good with making templates, if you'd like I could see if he could port the music template over here to help you guys give theme songs for your pages without having to post the massive lnks. let me know. CaptainCain (talk) 18:39, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! Your article M.A.P.S. has been featured on the front page! --Kastera (talk) 16:03, January 15, 2015 (UTC) A Patriot's Act - Act II So I had an idea for reviving your A Patriot's Quest roleplay. It's rather simple really, but I have a very strong feeling it would change the entire outcome to be far more productive and compelling. Remember when CRONOS freaked out about his alliance with the Legion being compromised, and he sent the Onyx's to get Henderson? Well, I overreacted a little bit in that, I feel. The tone of the entire thing really seemed to not bode well for me at all though, and that's why. What if CRONOS just sent the Onyx's to ask Henderson to come speak with him and Centurion Pilate, work their disagreements out diplomatically? Pilate is unlike any member of the Legion you've encountered before, I can assure you, and I never really got to flesh him out like I wanted. CRONOS saved his life from from the act of decimatio though, long story short, and he's sort of indebted to him as a result. Anyway, let me know what you think, as I still think that RP has a lot of untapped potential. 02:25, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I could tell you were sympathetic to the NCR back then. :P But no longer at least, now you want to nuke them like a good patriot! :) 06:06, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Excellent. I have replied with an appropriately-lengthed beginning to emphasize the newfound context of the new Patriot's Quest. 17:45, March 25, 2015 (UTC) The Enclave is Bae First I've heard or seen of him/her. 07:09, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Mothership Zeta RP For Real This Time Hey Spock since me and Steve are getting together an RP based around some aliens abducting, some people and the rescue that follows I thought I'd invite you, harking back to the good ol' days when it was you, me, and Steve on Stars of a Midnight Ranger. Anyway i was intending to invite Kas, Eden and maybe some of my co-authors from TL, let me know if your interested. I know I've messaged you about a thousand times about this RP but it is actually happening. CaptainCain (talk) 14:39, May 19, 2015 (UTC) The RP is UP! CaptainCain (talk) 00:37, May 20, 2015 (UTC) President Hi. Is the President of the Enclave mentioned anywhere on this wiki? And if it isn't, could you tell me specifically who it is? I assume Colonel Autmn, but I want to be sure. Thanks. (The Enclave is Bae (talk) 15:39, May 25, 2015 (UTC)) Defunct Files I didn't mean to flood the recent edits, I was running a maintenance script to clear all missing files on all wiki I use. My botflag must not be on or its because I'm not admin. Anyway, it just removes remnanst of deleted or renamed files and for some reason a ton was on this wiki. Resign? "Hi Cain I just found out what happened and I'm sorry I didn't think this would happen I might even resign from my admin position on that wiki and make my own or something because of this if you blame this on me I understand" I'd like to know why you feel that way Spock, because if you didn't understand my reasoning for jumping all over Cain for what he did... it was a clear attempt to copy/paste the way things are done over there at Tranquility Lane. On top of trying to steal as much of our membership as he possibly could from here to over there. I'm not stupid, and I know an inside job when I see one. Cain just wasn't expecting me to call him on his bullshit, and if it's pulled again, he will be permanently banned from here. I've already spoken with Chris on this matter, and I have his support on keeping this wiki's independence sovereign from those guys. I'm still trying to figure out why you think I'm upset with you, or something? Because I'm not. 19:09, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :Good, good. Glad to hear it Spock. 05:12, August 15, 2015 (UTC) You wanna rp? Wanna RP with the Politics and Henders Enclave making a relationship? I haven't done a successful RP(people just doesn't want to join) This is my machine,There are many like it but this one is mine 12:03, October 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm currently busy and I'm not in the mood to RP perhaps another time though Spocklan116 12:19, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Your idea You have me curious, my friend. ImtheSteve (talk) 15:28, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Around here is when they might come across my character Christopher in his cryo pod and the runaway synth, depending on where they come into the Commonwealth from. They might need to navigate around the Glowing Sea, after all. ImtheSteve (talk) 16:06, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Well Vault 111's got the helipad/elevator door and all. How soon do you wanted start? ImtheSteve (talk) 13:07, November 29, 2015 (UTC) If you want to start the thread, link me. I'm just about ready. ImtheSteve (talk) 09:54, November 30, 2015 (UTC) How do I make an information page like when I search someone? CadenColbrese (talk) 19:04, January 20, 2016 (UTC)CadenColbrese Requesting permission to edit Hey, Spock, I was wanting permission to edit the Phoenix Data Archive page in order to correct grammar. If you don't want me to, that's fine, I was just wanting to make the page a little better. If you would like to give me permission for either that solitary page or any page you have created, then just drop me a message. Thank you, and have a wonderful day! TheRoyalNate (talk) 05:41, February 7, 2016 (UTC) I screwed up the first time and messed up on the headline, so I corrected it earlier. Sorry for the inconvenience. Ok, I edited that page Phoenix Data Archive for you. If you'd like me to do so, would you please give me permission to edit any other pages you own for grammar or structural issues? I would be glad to edit them for you if possible. Thanks, and have a nice day! TheRoyalNate (talk) 15:12, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Alliance? You wanna have an Ohio Enclave Division - Henderson's Enclave alliance, sir? I will give you free booze, women, chems, and suport in return. Wanna destroy the NCR and/or Legion? Gooday, sir. TheRoyalNate (talk) 00:56, February 11, 2016 (UTC')' BEGIN TRANSMISSION - OHIO ENCLAVE DIVISION TRANSMITTING FROM REPEATER STATION 2K-AZ FLAGSTAFF - ADVISE IMMEDIATE RADIO SILENCE UNTIL 1500 HOURS ON FEBRUARY 11TH - ADVISE AUTHORIZATION FROM SUBJECT CODENAME "EDEN", REPORTS OF SUBJECT DEATH, PART OF ORGANIZATION CODENAMED "ENCLAVE", REQUIRING CONFIRMATION. REPORTS INDICATE YOU ARE PART OF ORGANIZATION CODENAMED "HENDERSON'S ENCLAVE", BASED OUT OF AREA "PHOENIX, ARIZONA". - ADVISE, YOU ARE TEN (10) MILES AWAY FROM OED FORCES, CONTACT POSSIBLE. - 2,600,000 TROOPS UNDER COMMAND OF GOVERNOR NATHANIEL BENTIER, INTENTIONS FRIENDLY. IF CONTACT DESIRED, ADVANCE TO FIVE (5) MILES TO SOUTH OF FLAGSTAFF. TRAVEL EAST UNTIL ROUTE 66 REACHED. PROCEED ONE (1) MILE EAST DOWN ROUTE 66 UNTIL MILITARY OUTPOST EPSILON REACHED. DEPLOY RED, GREEN, AND YELLOW FLARES INTO SKY UPON SIGHT ESTABLISHED. MAKE RADIO CONTACT ON CHANNEL 421.47 AND CITE WORDS "WE ARE ON APPROACH, AUTHORIZATION ALPHA GAMMA WHISKEY GAMMA FOXTROT 7919, WE ARE FRIENDLY." BREAK. TheRoyalNate (talk) 03:16, February 11, 2016 (UTC) BEGIN TRANSMISSION - WARNING WARNING WARNING - LEGION APPROACH IMMINENT ON YOUR POSITION - 500+ FOOT MOBILES - OHIO ENCLAVE DIVISION TRANSMITTING FROM REPEATER STATION 2K-AZ FLAGSTAFF - ADVISE IMMEDIATE PREPARATION FOR LEGION ATTACK - REPORT FROM 3RD SCOUTS, 1ST SHOCKTROOPERS - WARNING - LEGION ADVANCING ON YOUR LOCATION - NON-WARNING TRANSMISSION FOLLOWING - WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE LOCATION ERROR - WE ARE AT WAR WITH CODENAME "NEW CALIFORNIA REPUBLIC" FOR AN ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT ON ONE OF OUR GOVERNMENT OFFICIALS, AND WE ARE AT WAR WITH CODENAME "CAESAR'S LEGION". THE LEGION HAS DECLARED WAR ON US FOR REASONS UNKNOWN. - WARNING - SUPPORT IS AVAILABLE AT YOUR POSITION, TEN (10) VERTIBIRD GUNSHIPS ARE FULLY STOCKED, AND AWAITING COMMAND FOR TAKEOFF. VERTIBIRDS ARE CARRYING SIX (6) GROUND TROOPS EACH. - WARNING - LEGION FORCES ARE FIFTEEN (15) MILES AWAY FROM YOUR POSITION. - BREAK. TheRoyalNate (talk) 13:01, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Need Help I need help with my first character. The page is Demonchild12420 we can choose a time we can talk about it on chat after you answer Demonchild12420 (talk) 15:47, February 18, 2016 (UTC)Demonchild12420 Brony war Hi Spock, sorry for bothering you and a advance apology if i sound like a crazy person but in a roleplay blog I'm doing in Nukapedia calld CWM-Pony war, i included the Enclave but i need the permission something like "Vice President Spock" i included the Enclave high command as well. Sorry for asking if i sound like a mad man This is my machine,There are many like it but this one is mine 07:39, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Re:Brony war Yeah! Thanks Spock, here's the link to the warBrony war This is my machine,There are many like it but this one is mine 12:01, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Want to continue our roleplay? Hey Spock. I might not look familiar but trust me i am familiar. Anyways want to continue our roleplay? We had one in the Fallout Wiki Chat with PM and it just ended mediocorally with me guiding you out of New York. Maybe something like us invading Falls Edge? Maybe? Remember when we did that thing? You know that thing? That thing? Yeah i remember 11:23, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Hello Spock um... how do i join a roleplay??? I really like roleplays and want to join. TheGamerKnight999 (talk) 03:57, October 15, 2016 (UTC) how do i put a thing on my article Jack Huntley to make sure that no one edits it without my permission? Austin5098 (talk) 20:09, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Need Help with My Article how do i put a thing on my article Jack Huntley to make sure that no one edits it without my permission? Austin5098 (talk) 20:21, April 5, 2018 (UTC) never mind, figured it out Austin5098 (talk) 20:24, April 5, 2018 (UTC)